OROCHI
He was the first Leader of the Midori-Ken after he grew tired of Midori's "honorable" ways he left the Clan and started his life as a Ronin, One of the Strongest swordsman of the Straw Hat Samurai:Duels world. He is the reincarnation of the Eight Headed Serpent Orochi, A human body with an instinct of a snake. His official nickname is "Gaia's vengeance" History Nothing is known about his past. Known only to be found by a nice old man and he doesn't know who he really is due to amnesia. He travels to Edo to learn about his past, and instinctively he learns that he was a member of the Yamata Clan an ancient clan that sworn to punish humans for destroying their precious creator Gaia, the mother-earth. A clan which believed that humans are the plague to the earth forgetting the fact that humans are one of gaia's creation as well. Tengu Invasion Epilogue Orochi was broke and is in need of money, he went out of Hut and discovered the West District was was covered with flames. So he went to investigate. He soon discovered that the one's who cause all this was Mysterious Legendary Creatures called Tengu a creature of very keen intellect and combat prowess, a creature that orochi already encountered before, was terrorizing the west district. meanwhile, The Shogun, Lord Masahiro sent his forces to fight the Tengu but was prooved to have no match for these creature's awesome power and keen intellect. Even among his top fighters had no luck or whatsoever to make even a tiny scratch to the creatures hard skin , Lord Masahiro feared that the tengu will continue spread their forces and annihilate the rest of the towns,city and villages so he commanded all the rest of the survivors of the tengu's carnage of west district to evacuated into the nearest city. Orochi knew that this was opportunity to make money, thinking that if he eliminates all the Tengu the Shogun would reward him big sum of gold. He calls an old friend and informs him about the news and ask him to help in his plans. With the same goal to eliminate the Tengu but his 'purpose for fighting was' for him to test his strength against these powerful creatures and prevent them for further causing damage to his beloved Land. This mysterious samurai was none other than Esu Hiken a well respected,powerful samurai and Orochi's old acquaintance. Appearance Orochi is a lean muscular young man with long hair tied behind his back. He carries his named blade Yagami in his sash over his hip, He wears a grey rag gi and grey pants and his face being covered by "A Green Demons Face" said to be a mark by the gods to represent him being the demon of the Midori Ken. Personality Orochi is a ruthless and very serious character who loves to fight. He feels an ecstatic sensation while he fights potent adversaries. rarely he tends to toy his opponent and often mock them. he cruelly looks down on others and barely shows respect for them. somehow he has shown excellent leadership skills. Orochi describes Samurai as dogs, loyal to a point and incapable of change, whereas he describes ninja as being similar to cats, loyal only so long as they are fed. As he grows older Orochi's personality has change. He learns how to appreciate life and had become a little friendly and more supportive to others he meet, but his love for fighting and serious personality still remains. Powers Superhuman Strength Orochi has monstrous strength Superhuman Speed and Agility Orochi possesses Superhuman Speed which makes him very fast and leap from tree to tree. Durability and Defense Orochi has shown little Durability in battle in contrast to his Speed and Power he is very vulnerable this makes his only weakness. Fighting Style Orochi is a self taught swordsman and mixing pure instinct and implement chi techniques in his arsenal. Ergokinesis Orochi can manipulate and control chi, drawing chi from Gaia The mother-earth. Aerokinesis Orochi can deliver punches and kicks of Wind. He can also summon a Tornado.